Wait for Me
by SassyMochachino
Summary: Harry tries to leave the Burrow with Ron and Hermione without telling Ginny. But she is not going to let him get away that easily. OneShot. HarryGinny. Post HPB.


Summary: Harry tries to leave the Burrow with Ron and Hermione without telling Ginny. But she is not going to let him get away that easily. One-Shot. Harry/Ginny. Post HPB.

Disclaimer: I wish…

Author's Notes: I hated the way Ginny let Harry go at the end of Book 6. It gave me a sense of foreboding that she was going to let the trio go on this quest without her. This is a version of that. However, after writing it, I really want Ginny to knock some sense into Harry and have him take her with them. Maybe for my next fic... Hope you enjoy!

Wait for Me

"Flashlights?"

"Yeah."

"Maps?"

"Mmhmm."

"I really think we need more rations," Hermione Granger whispered rummaging through three heavily crammed backpacks. "We can't stop for food often. Out of sight means out of danger. Well, as much as possible, anyway. Did you pack enough clothes?"

"_Zzzzzz_," Ron Weasley softly snored with his head rested on his knee.

"Ron! We don't have time this!" Hermione scolded. Packing for an extended road trip at two in the morning was not her cup of tea either, but she refused to do it alone. "Wake up and help me!"

Ron barely opened his eyes to peer into her angry face.

"I said this a month ago, a week ago, and last night. You and Harry are completely mental for wanting to leave at three in the morning. All the Death Eaters are probably nice and cozy in their beds dreaming of world domination, while we're about to walk to who-knows-where for who-knows-how-long. You worry about clean underwear. I'm sleeping for a bit."

Finished with his tirade, Ron sprawled himself across the floor and fell back into a deep slumber.

Too tired and preoccupied to give him a piece of her mind, Hermione settled on teaching him a lesson on being prepared. With a smirk, she proceeded to remove all but one set of boxer shorts out of Ron's bag.

"What are you doing?" Harry Potter asked as he entered Ron's bedroom holding onto a small bundle of towels. It was not a welcome sight to see Hermione holding Ron's underpants.

"If the git wants to sleep while the rest of us pack for this trip, he must suffer the consequences. He gets one pair of underpants."

"But, Hermione? Won't WE end up suffering the most?"

"He'll just have to beg for me to perform laundry charms, since he's rubbish at them, won't he? And thank you for the towels," Hermione smiled taking the bundle from Harry's arms.

Harry shook his head in amazement as he watched Hermione stuff the towels into Ron's backpack. Although his friends had grown admittedly closer during the summer after Dumbledore's death, spats were ever present in their relationship. Annoying as they were, however, it provided a sense of comforting normalcy.

"We're done, yeah?" Harry asked. "It's almost time to leave."

"I was telling Ron before he passed out that we will probably need more food. With his appetite, he will eat everything we have for breakfast in the morning," Hermione grinned. "See if you can find something that will last us until lunch."

"Why do you keep sending me on missions? I'm not thick. I know exactly what you're trying to do."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now hurry!"

With a frown, Harry stepped quietly out of bedroom and shut the door. He reached down and removed his trainers and socks from his feet. It was a long walk to the kitchen in the Burrow and he had to take care not to wake anyone, especially his ex-girlfriend, with his footsteps or heaven forbid, a slip on the floor.

He couldn't bear to tell her that they were leaving. Their break-up was painful enough for both of them, and he didn't want to even think about what she would say or do if she knew about the planned trip. It was an unbreakable resolution of his that Hermione did not agree with at all.

A strained friendship was maintained between the parted couple for the two weeks Harry and Hermione had been at the Burrow for the wedding of Bill and Fleur Weasley. A polite "good morning" and an occasional "please pass the butter" was exchanged, but nothing that revealed deeper thought or feeling. Harry was grateful for this, because he was terrified of his heart exposing the feelings he fought so hard to keep concealed if an actual conversation ensued.

Harry tip-toed down the hall with his bare feet sinking into the worn carpet. As he passed the youngest Weasley's door, he unintentionally paused to press his finger tips against the rough grain of the wood. He closed his eyes for a moment exhaling softly as he thought of all the should-haves, could-haves, and only-ifs that flashed through his mind. On sheer willpower alone, he continued on his journey.

There was a strange chill in the early summer morning and the cold kitchen floor thoroughly shocked Harry out of the sleepy haze he was under. The mission was back in focus as he deftly scanned the cupboards in search of non-perishable food items. Harry found an unopened box of crackers and a jar of peanut butter. He wrinkled his nose in revulsion upon seeing a bag of prunes, but he knew Hermione would approve of the fiber. He gathered everything into his arms and turned around to leave.

Harry's heart leapt out of his chest upon finding himself face to face with Ginny Weasley.

Harry didn't realize Ginny was there watching him as he moved quickly opening cupboard after cupboard. He grabbed a few items before gathering everything in his arms and sharply turning around.

Completely startled, Harry jumped almost a foot and the contents in his arms flew into the air. The kitchen was filled by the sound of the cracker box smashing onto the floor. The loud _thunk_ of the peanut butter jar landing on Harry's toe was enough to surprise Ginny as well.

"Bloody hell…" Harry swore through gritted teeth.

Ginny felt awful when she recognized the look of pain on Harry's face by the way his eyes watered. She watched as he sank down to the floor to examine his injured toe. Her memorized and well-rehearsed speech was soon forgotten as she knelt by his side. Completely out of nowhere, she began to giggle.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. Really. I didn't mean to scare you," Ginny explained sheepishly.

"Glad you find my pain so amusing," Harry spoke wryly. She could tell that he was reluctant to look at her by the way he continued to study his toe in utter fascination. Struggling to remain patient, she tried again.

"Why in Merlin's name are you down here barefoot?"

"I was trying not to wake anyone," Harry admitted, finally looking up at Ginny.

She searched his tired face trying to figure out what he was thinking in that stubborn head of his. The lingering wetness in his eyes sparkled behind his glasses and his cheeks had a slight tint with his blush from embarrassment. Overall, however, he looked anxious.

"Please talk to me, Harry. I know that there are things you can't say or explain. I just need to know that you still care."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut for a moment as if he were trying to block her out. "Of course, I care. That was never the issue." Harry stood back up and wiggled the toes on his injured foot.

"Do you need me to-," Ginny began. Her brothers made sure she had tons of practice with healing charms.

"No, it's fine," Harry interrupted. "A sore toe won't kill me."

Still sitting on the floor, Ginny reached for the crackers and the bag of prunes.

"Prunes, Harry? I thought you hated them."

"Erm… keeps you regular."

"If you're hungry, I can make us a quick snack. There's a bit of Mum's roast left over."

"Really, Gin. I was just… erm, I was getting… Never mind. I'm going back to bed." Harry began to step towards the kitchen door.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Ginny jumped back on her feet brewing with frustration. "I'm not asking for a declaration of undying love or something absurd as that. I'm just asking for some consideration as a friend. I do care what happens to you."

Harry turned back around upon hearing Ginny's heated tone. She stood in a cotton nightgown with her fists balled tightly against her sides. The ethereal moonlight flowing through the window highlighted the redness of her complexion as she frowned in anger. It was the scene that Harry tried his best to avoid.

"I'm leaving," Harry surrendered.

"What?" Ginny paled.

"Actually, we're leaving. Ron, Hermione and I… we have to go."

"When?"

"Tonight. I was nicking stuff to take with us."

Ginny's whole demeanor changed as her fists relaxed and she began to look around.

"Well, then… I can guarantee there are better things to take than prunes. Yuck," Ginny's nose wrinkled. "Did you look in the cellar? Mum keeps jars of various items down there. Fruits and some vegetables she grew herself. And, of course, the pantry is a good place to look. You could take a whole loaf of bread or a bag of yeast rolls. Carbohydrates will make sure you have plenty of energy for your trip."

"Ginny, please stop," Harry reached for Ginny's hand. "We'll be fine."

"No!" Ginny began, snatching her hand away. "I don't want you to be fine! I want you to be bloody fantastic! I want you to do whatever it is you need to do and whip anyone that stands in your way so you can come back home."

"You know I can't promise that." Harry's expression looked tired and resigned.

"Harry!" Ginny gasped. "You have to promise! Promising means that you won't do anything stupid like…like… sacrificing yourself."

"Believe it or not, Ginny, my being stuck saving the world from Voldemort has repeatedly required some sacrifice on my part."

"I think you established that fact quite well by breaking up with me," Ginny pointed out. "But this is more than that. This is about you just going through the motions. You're accepting whatever fate gives you while denying how you feel. That's why you didn't tell me you were leaving. You don't think you'll come back."

Harry responded by running a hand through his messy hair making it worse than before.

"I'm just being prepared for the worst. That's why I broke up with you. If something happens I want you to move on. Find someone else to be happy with. And definitely not dwell on the past."

Ginny ran into Harry's arms and hugged him with all her might.

"If you expect me to let you go fight without me," Ginny pointed out, "then you damn well better fight to win. Fight to come back. To be with me. Finish school and have successful careers. Then we can build a house with a huge backyard with plenty of garden gnomes to toss. We'll sit on the porch swing every evening and talk about the day we both had while the kids fly around practicing to make the Gryffindor Quidditch team just like their mum and dad."

Ginny immediately clamped her mouth shut and released herself from Harry's arms. Her face blazed with mortification from revealing so much of her hopes for the future.

"So much for the undying love part, huh?" Ginny covered her face with her hands to hide the tears that were rapidly appearing.

Harry pulled Ginny's hands down from her face and held them tightly in his own .

"I just want you to be happy, Gin. Alive and happy. No matter what happens, I need to know that you're okay. That you're trying your best to live your life. That's what I need to know in order to survive all this."

"Listen to yourself, you prat! Do you realize at all that I've been asking for the exact same thing from you?"

Harry froze for a moment upon realizing what Ginny was truly asking for. She needed to hear that he wanted a future. That he was not fulfilling an obligation to the world, but fighting for himself. Harry pulled Ginny back into his arms and gave her a warm kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry for what I put you through," Harry breathed as he held Ginny against his chest with his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Just promise you'll fight to come home, Harry. That's all I need."

"I promise."

Harry, Ron and Hermione trudged down a hidden path leading the travelers away from the Burrow towards the nearby town. They were on their way to catch the earliest Muggle bus available to their first destination. Harry looked back and gazed at the inviting structure that provided him safety and love for the first time since his parents died. He could picture having a house just like it. A house full of quirks and eccentricities and ran by a Weasley. As he looked, Harry realized with a smile that he wanted the same things Ginny wanted. With her.

With all his might, Harry wished that he could tell Ginny exactly what he was feeling. What his heart was hoping for. His whole being clenched tightly as he felt his body respond to his wish.

"Alright there, Harry?" Hermione asked with concern.

"I will be."

Ginny had just settled back in bed after washing her face from the dried tears. She was content with Harry's promise and decided to help him, her brother, and her friend the best way she knew how. She prayed.

All of a sudden, a slip of parchment appeared out of thin air and floated down gently landing on Ginny's chest. Her heart was beating rapidly as she picked up the paper. She discovered it had a simple sentence but one that held so much promise and hope.

_Wait for me_.

Ginny smiled at the parchment and sighed in relief.

"Well, about time."

A/N: Please review!!! It makes me happy.


End file.
